


I can't wait

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles can't wait any longer.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	I can't wait

»I can't wait«

The message blinked to live on the display of Peter's smartphone and it took him a moment to realize who had sent it.

»You can't wait for what?« Peter responded curiously. He was pretty sure he shouldn't have received this message. Stiles wouldn't send him a message like this. They were friends, yes, but this sounded more like something one would tell a loved one.

Three dots blinking at the bottom of their chat window told him that Stiles was typing. 

The dots blinked for so long Peter was sure there would come an avalanche of words but instead, a short message appeared.

»Wouldn't you like to know«

Peter growled softly. Stiles was teasing him again. It wasn't fair.

His wolf rumbled and pushed for him to tell Stiles that they liked him but Peter couldn't bring himself to leave himself so vulnerable. Stiles had already helped to kill him once. He didn't want to expose his squishy underbelly again only to be shot down. Peter wasn't sure he would survive it.

His instincts told him he was being a dumb ass but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At least not yet.

»I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know« Peter responded.

Again the dots were blinking like mad.

»Come to the Nemeton and you'll see«

Peter blinked and stared at his phone for a long minute. Without conscious thought, he rose, slipped into a fresh pair of jeans and a long-sleeved Henley before he made his way to the Nemeton. 

The walk through the crisp night air felt soothing. Just as soothing as the magic that was humming at the back of his mind. 

When he stepped into the clearing with the Nemeton he stopped and stared.

Sitting in front of a now fully regrown Nemeton was an Arctic Fox. The white-furred creature's eyes were dark as a black hole but there were glowing and gleaming dots in multiple colors. It looked like a galaxy was contained in each orb. Its tongue lolled lazily out of its muzzle and its head was curiously tilted to the side.

Peter felt the urge to shift and so he stripped out of his clothes and did. For the first time since the fire, he achieved a full shit. He shifted into a majestic black wolf. His eyes gleamed blue, a moment later the magic of the Nemeton pushed and they flared ruby red. 

Peter threw his head back and howled. Long and loud.

The fox rose from its haunches and carefully approached. It nipped at the wolf's muzzle, licked it in greeting before baring its throat in invitation.

Peter sniffed at the fox, sneezed because of all the magic he could smell on it. He shook himself from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail before sniffing again. His wolf howled in happiness. This was Stiles.

Peter gently shoved the fox over and scent marked him thoroughly before he showed his fangs in question and pressed them against Stiles' neck.

This bite wouldn't just mark Stiles as pack. It would mark him as the Alpha's mate. 

Peter had never allowed himself to hope he could have this but now his wolf was out and he wanted and Peter let himself want too. 

And Stiles just gave a small yip of consent.

Peter's jaw clenched. His fangs embedded deeply into the fox's flesh.

A heartbeat later an echoing bite was placed on his own neck and his first pack bond flared brightly. It seared into his soul and filled the emptiness he had felt since the fire. 

The fox underneath him shifted back to human form and a very naked Stiles Stilinski looked at him with those galaxy eyes. 

Peter nuzzled him while shifting back.

Their naked bodies undulated against each other. Magic still high in the air.

Both men and magic reached their peak together under the new moon. 

Panting they curled against each other, their seed mixing on their bellies.

»Told you I can't wait« Stiles muttered and nuzzled Peter's cheek before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Peter just rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles closer.

»Thank you«, he murmured.

Stiles just smiled.

Everything the young man had worked for so long had finally come to fruition.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
